The Definitive Editions: Invitationals
Invitationals is the fifth episode of JamesonOTP's ongoing fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation. The episode was originally released on TBA 2011. The Definitive Edition was released later on TBA 2011. It doesn't differ too much from the original, but has been re-released with a new special cover image. Differences If you don't wanna spoil the differences, you can skip over this. However, if you're not sure if you wanna re-read it without knowing how mach was changed or added, you can go ahead and read over it. *The kids in the play with Miles have been renamed to recurring characters featured in Season 2. *A Gleecap has been added. Glee: The Next Generation Fan Episode #5: Invitationals So here's what you missed on Glee: The Next Generation: New girl India Wilson is on her way to becoming McKinley's new Queen Bee. She bought her way onto the Cheerios and weasled into New Directions. Now she's trying to find a popular boyfriend to help cement her status. New Directions has been working hard to prepare for Invitationals because they want to intimidate their competition. Also, the girls won the Battle of the Sexes and got to choose a song to sing at Invitationals. Meanwhile, Jaxon and James are a hot new couple and Bella has set her eyes on Miles. And that's what you missed on Glee! _______________________________________________ Here I was, finally on my way to becoming McKinley’s new Queen Bee. Dressed in my new Cheerios uniform, I felt like a superstar. I noticed every head that turned in my direction as I strutted down the hall, my head titled back and my hands on my hips. This is what I had worked so hard for. “India, you look amazing,” Evan said. Why hadn’t I noticed it before? I was wasting all my time trying to get with Miles. Now, here’s Evan, who is also popular, stylish, and a whole lot better looking than Miles. Yes, Evan was my ticket. “Why thank you, Evan,” India said. “Walk me to class and bask in the glow of being popular?” “I thought you’d never ask,” Evan said with a smile. “Ugh,” Nicole said, turning to Rose. “Will you look at that? I’ve never seen such a horrible display of egomania.” “It’s disgusting,” Rose agreed. “Someone needs to dethrone the Ice Queen,” John said, appearing at Rose’s side. “Seems like she’s gonna be worse than ever,” Nicole said. “Looks like the Ice Queen has chosen a king.” “Evan and India,” John said. “Who would have thought that would ever happen? Wasn’t Evan just head over heels in love with Jaxon?” “The boy moves fast,” Rose agreed. “Clearly,” Nicole added. “By the way, how is things between Evan and James? They still at each other’s throats?” Rose asked. "James came to the football game Friday night to support Jaxon and Evan was also there. They wouldn’t even speak to each other,” John answered. “Evan is being so childish,” Nicole said. “Maybe if Evan and India do start dating, he can move on from Jaxon and things will get halfway back to normal in Glee Club,” Rose said. “I don’t think things will ever get halfway back to normal with India and Evan in the club. They both seem to create and thrive on drama.” __________________________________________________________________________________________ India strutted down the hall, confident and bold. A look of satisfaction spread across her face. “Pop, pop. Pop, pop," India sang. “They play this same dance in every club. But it’s me so I show love.” India grabbed a boy and planted a kiss on his cheek before shoving him away with a laugh. “But it’s me so show me love. And when I walk into a room, people stop and stare. It’s like nobody else is there. You know it’s me, not you.” As India walked by Nicole, Rose, and John, she looked down her nose at them. “Who said anything about you?” Evan followed behind India, in awe of her and undeservingly proud of himself. “Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard,” India sang. “And I get what I want, my name is my credit card. Don’t try to hate me because I am so popular. Pop, pop, popular. Pop, pop, popular.” India laced her arm through Evan’s. “Most guys I dated got intimidated so now I date up. If you know what I mean, so they shut up. If you know what I mean, so just shut up. ’Cause I don’t wanna give half away, on a date we don’t make up. If you know what I mean when we wake up. If you know what I mean when we break up.” India and Evan rounded the corner and entered the choir room. “Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard, And I get what I want, my name is my credit card. Don’t try to hate me because I am so popular. Pop, pop, popular. Pop, pop, popular. You always wanna be around me so you know what it’s like. When the world’s at your feet and you’re V.I.P. tonight. You’ve either got it or you don’t. And I’m sorry you won’t get there by using me. Just go and do your own thing. Pop, pop, pop. Pop, pop, pop. Pop. Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard,” India sang. “And I get what I want, my name is my credit card. Don’t try to hate me because I am so popular. Pop, pop, popular. Pop, pop, popular. Pop, pop, popular. Pop, pop. pop, popular.” “Am I the only one who found that demeaning and offensive?” Lucas asked. “India is just expressing herself through music,” Will said. “I encourage each of you to do the same everyday in this class. I don’t feel India’s song was a personal attack on anyone.” India glared at Lucas. “I just feel,” Will continued, “that is how India thinks of herself. Like she’s struggling to feel popular being a foreign exchange student at a new and different school.” “Not even,” India said. “I run this place.” “Alright guys, I have decided what your group number for Invitationals is gonna be. I want you guys to think and feel like winners so that you will convey that attitude to your competition if they check us out at Invitationals. Your song will be ‘Right Now (Taste the Victory)’ by Britney Spears.” Most of the kids in the choir room burst into cheers. “Some of you may not know the song as it wasn’t on any of her albums. It was a song she recorded during her time as a spokesperson for Pespi and it was used in Pepsi commercials to promote their soccer sponsorship. It will be your anthem heading into Sectionals. Why? Because we are gonna win!” “Woo!” John cheered. “Can you taste the victory?” Will asked, excited. “And, Mr. Schue,” Honey said, standing up. “We’ve decided on our song for Invitationals. The girls want to do ‘Unwritten’ by Natasha Bedingfield.” “Excellent choice, ladies,” Will said. “Our competition is gonna be shaking in their boots when they see us at Invitationals,” Jaxon said. “That’s the attitude,” Will said. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Miles stood in the doorway of the choir room after everyone left, contemplating talking to Will. If I tell Mr. Schue what’s going on, it may not end well. I’ll feel like I’m letting him down. I’ll be letting the team down. But this is my dream. I have a starring role in the school musical. "Mr. Schue,” Miles asked, walking into the choir room. Will looked up. “Miles? What can I do for you?” “I have some bad news. I won’t be able to attend Invitationals.” “What? Why?” Will asked, shocked. “Sue found out what night Invitationals was on and she had Principal Figgins move the opening night of the school musical to the same night. And I’ve been working so hard on it. It’s my dream to be a star and I just can’t drop out of the musical.” “I’ve been so busy with Glee Club that I didn’t even remember the school musical. What show are you guys doing?” “''The Wizard of Oz''. I suggested it to be a companion piece to Kurt’s production of Wicked, which will open on the last night of the school musical. People can see the original and then go see the re-imagining.” “That’s a really good idea, Miles. What part are you playing?” “The Cowardly Lion.” "Well, Miles, we’ll miss you at Invitationals, but I know how big of a deal this must be for you. We’ll be fine. With India, we have all required thirteen members so it won’t disqualify us. Just go do your thing and I’ll catch the showing the day after, in the front row to support you.” Miles smiled. “Thanks, Mr. Schue.” ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Coach Beiste, Emma, and Artie Abrams sat in the bleachers. Miles walked into the auditorium and dropped his backpack on one of the seats and walked to the stage. “Miles, this is Artie Abrams,” Emma said. “He’s been brought in at the last minute to replace Mr. Ryerson as the main director. Mr. Ryerson has quit his job at McKinley and will be moving to San Francisco for undisclosed reasons.” “Artie used to be in New Directions,” Beiste said. “He was also a member of the AV Club and a co-director of the school musical production of West Side Story, so we knew he’d be perfect for the job.” “Wassup?” Artie said, flashing some deuces. “Let’s practice your first solo,” Emma said. Miles nodded. “Okay. I‘m ready.” “I want you to do it as if it were opening night,” Artie said. The music started up and Miles got into character. He was joined by some other students he vaguely recognized. One boy, a girl, and Natasha Leonard who were playing the Tin Man, the Scarecrow, and Dorothy respectively. “Yeah, it's sad, believe me Missy, when you're born to be a sissy," Miles sang.'' "Without the vim and verve. But I could show my prowess, be a lion, not a mowess. If I only had the nerve. I'm afraid there's no denyin' I'm just a dandelion. A fate I don't deserve. I'd be brave as a blizzard…”'' “I’d be as gentle as a lizard,” the boy sang. “I’d be clever as a gizzard,” sang the girl. “If the wizard was a wizard who would serve,” ''Natasha sang. ''"Then I’m sure to get a brain," ''the girl sang. ''“A heart," ''the boy sang. ''“A home," ''Natasha sang. ''“The nerve,” Miles sang ___________________________________________________________________________________________ The next day at Glee Club, Miles walked in and took his seat beside Jaxon instead of Bella. Jaxon raised an eyebrow. “What’s that about?” he asked. “The other day, I went over to Bella’s house and we decided to talk about everything. And well, Bella decided that she loved Hallie and not me.” “Miles, I’m sorry.” “So, I’ve been pouring myself into the school musical to keep my mind off it. But now Coach Sylvester has had Mr. Figgins move opening night to the same night as Invitationals.” “What are you gonna do?” Jaxon asked. “I’ve already talked to Mr. Schue and I won’t be at Invitationals. I can’t miss this. This play has kept me going.” “That sucks, Miles. You had the lead vocals on ‘Right Now.’ But, I completely understand. No worries, okay? And no hard feelings.” “Take my vocals and divide them up and give them to some of the underused and overlooked members of New Directions. Let them shine.” Will enter the room and stood in front of the dry erase board. “So, did anybody have anything they wanted to perform to help get them ready for Invitationals?” Miles raised his hand. “Me and Bella have been working on something.” “Let’s hear it, Miles.” “Well, Bella wanted to do ‘Domino’ by Jessie J. And I wanted to do a Nicki Minaj song. So then I discovered Nicki Minaj had a song called ‘Girls Fall Like Dominos’ and I thought we should mash them up.” “So, we sat down and pounded out a really awesome mash-up,” Bella added. “Great,” Will said. “Let’s go then.” Bella and Miles got up and stood in the front of the choir room. Miles looked at Bella with hurt filled eyes. “These girls fall like dominoes, dominoes,” Miles sang. “These girls fall like dominoes, d-d-dominoes. These girls fall like dominoes, dominoes. These girls fall like dominoes, d-d-dominoes, dominoes, d-d-dominoes.” “I'm feeling sexy and free,” Bella sang.'' “Like glitter's raining on me. You’re like a shot of pure gold. I think I'm 'bout to explode. I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air. Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there. Don’t you know, you spin me out of control.”'' "Ooh, ooh, ooh,”''Miles sang. ''“We can do this all night,” Bella and Miles both sang. “Turn this club, skin tight. Baby come on. Pull me like a bass drum. Sparkin' up a rhythm. Baby, come on!” “Rock my world into the sunlight,” Bella sang. “Make this dream the best I've ever known. Dirty dancing in the moonlight. Take me down like I'm a domino. Every second is a highlight. When we touch don't ever let me go. Dirty dancing in the moonlight. Take me down like I'm a domino.” “These girls fall like dominoes, dominoes. These girls fall like dominoes, d-d-dominoes. These girls fall like dominoes, dominoes. These girls fall like dominoes, d-d-dominoes, dominoes, d-d-dominoes. Yo, yo, yo, okay,” Miles sang, switching into a rap. “So when I'm in the hills I hang with Kristin Cavallari. And when I'm in Miami, I'm with Kourtney, Kim and Khloe. And when I'm in the A I'm with Ciara or it's Keri. I'm feeling like a Diva then I hit Mariah Carey. I'm in the UK, I'mma see MIA. Super hero by night, ra-ra-rapper by day. And if I just wanna talk I’mma hit up Monique. If I need a bad girl Angelina Jolie. Material Girls like Madonna. Model for Donatella. Ain’t nothing you can tell her. Cause she get the mozzarella. She look just like Rihanna. She work with Wilhelmina. Only rocking Galliano. She might be Filipino. Be sippin’ Pellegrino. Be watching Al Pacino. She could probably sniff a kilo. Anyway yo, hit up Grace Jones and tell her I said Strange. I'm out in Paris chillin' with Beyonce.” “Girls, girls everyday from London, Canada and the USA,” they both sang. “Girls, girls everyday from London, Canada and the USA. Girls, girls everyday from London, Canada and the USA. Girls, girls everyday from London, Canada and the USA.” “Where my Westside girls at?” Bella sang. “And where my eastside girls at? Yo, where my North side girls at? And where my down south girls at? Yo, where my Westside girls at? Yo, where my eastside girls at? Yo, where my up North side girls at? Now where my down south girls at? Rock my world into the sunlight. Make this dream the best I've ever known. Dirty dancing in the moonlight--” “''I’m sorry,” Miles said. “I just realized that I’m late for a costume fitting for the school musical. I’ve got to go.” Miles turned around to hide the tears welling up in his eyes and ran out the door. Everyone sat there stunned. Bella looked around the room at the confused faces staring at her. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ After Glee Club, Jaxon caught up with Miles. He cornered him at his locker. “I’m not stupid. I know there was no emergency costume fitting. I helped make your costume a week ago,” Jaxon said. “I couldn’t sing with her. It still hurts too much. As great of a duet team me and Bella are, our singing duo days are over.”“You so sure about that?” “I could never sing with her again, even I wanted to. I just hurts too much. Last week when she and I sang ‘Two of Hearts’ together, it ripped me heart out.” “Wait, you two sang ‘Two of Hearts’ together? So did James and I. Weird. Anyway, I’m just saying, don’t give up. Your and Bella’s voices fit together perfectly. It’s not something you should throw away just because it hurts. Love hurts. Life hurts.” “Do me a favor, Jaxon? Go show those show choir spies at Invitationals they have something to be afraid of.” Jaxon smiled. “Without you, we’re not as good.” “Still. Give them hell.” _____________________________________________________________________________________________ ''Today was the big day. Invitationals. This was the day that we could all prove how much of a threat we would be to our competition. My sister, Rachel, and her boyfriend, Finn, were flying in to see me. I was so excited. And I knew that Brittany Pierce and her girlfriend, Santana were coming down to support Jaxon. This was a big thing for us. Honey sat in the choir room, anxious for everyone to meet up and head off to the place where the Invitationals was being housed, the local theater. “Okay,” Will said, watching as the last members piled into the choir room. “I cannot say just how proud of you all I am. You have worked hard and tonight will be the first big step. You make it through this tonight in one piece, and we qualify for Sectionals. You guys ready?” The choir room erupted with loud cheers. Will smiled. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Backstage, New Directions waited patiently. There was a knock at the green room door. “Come in,” Breezy said. The door opened and Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson walked in. "Rachel! Finn! You made it,” Honey exclaimed, throwing her arms around first her sister, then Finn. “We wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Rachel replied. “I missed you, kiddo,” Finn said. “Well if it isn’t Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson,” Santana Lopez said, walking into the green room, flanked by Brittany. Rachel smiled from ear to ear as she pulled Santana in for a hug.“I miss you, girl,”Rachel said. Santana wiped a tear from her cheeks. “Never thought I’d cry when I tell you how much I miss you.” “You’ve become such a strong, sweet woman, Santana,” Rachel said. “Well, Brittany helped change me. And Mr. Hudson, I know you didn’t forget my hug.” Finn smiled as he hugged Santana. “Who would have thought? Years later and we’d all get along.” Santana laughed. “Sure as hell not me.” Rachel hugged Brittany. “Oh, how you been, girl?” “I finally graduated and I’m doing great.” Rachel smiled. “I told you that you were smart enough.” Finn let go of Santana and hugged Brittany. “I missed you too, Brittany.” “I know you didn’t forget about us,” Kurt said as he, Blaine, and Artie all appeared in the doorway. Jaxon, Honey, and the rest of New Directions looked on at their predecessors and how close they seemed to be as they all hugged one another. It was amazing, something to strive for. But India and Evan kept trying to tear them apart. Could they ever achieve that closeness? Santana walked over and gave Jaxon a hug. “You better give your Auntie ‘Tana a hug, kiddo!” She joked. “How are you?” Jaxon asked. “I missed you.” “Oh, I miss you too. I’m doing good. Just busy with everything.” Brittany walked over and gave Jaxon a hug. “You’ll be great out there. Aunt Kathy and Uncle Jimmy want to see you. Oh, and Declan is out there, too. They’re in the lobby.” _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Jaxon took a deep breath as he walked into the lobby and over to his parents and Declan. “Hey,” Jaxon said. “There’s our star,” Kathy said. “Break a leg out there,” Jimmy said. “Thanks, guys,” Jaxon said, giving both parents a hug. “Can I speak to you alone for a minute?” Declan asked. “Sure,” Jaxon said.Jaxon followed Declan to an empty corner. “Jaxon, I really look up to you. You’re like a brother to me. You were the one good thing in my life growing after loosing my mom and growing up in foster care. And I was talking with your parents and they have considered adopting me. I wanted you to be the first to know because you’re my best friend. All my life, I’ve wanted a family and your’s has been the closest thing that I have ever had to that. I love you guys a lot. So, if it’s okay with you, I’m gonna let them know it’s what I want and to go through with it.” Jaxon smiled. “We’ve been blood brothers since we were nine. Remember? When we accidentally cut ourselves on that broken swing set. Might as well make it official.” Declan smiled. “Really?” “I couldn’t think of anything I rather have than you as my brother. Of course. Go tell my folks we’re going though with it.” Declan threw his arms around Jaxon. “You’ll always be my best friend. Thank you so much. For everything you’ve ever done for me.” “Well,” Jaxon said. “I gotta go.” “I’ll be there watching. I’m your number one fan.” ____________________________________________________________________________________________ As Jaxon returned the green room, he was followed by a young girl. She was about sixteen, small frame, tall, and dressed very conservative. She was pretty, but had light freckles and a wore glasses. “Excuse me?” She said, appearing in the doorway. Everyone looked up.Hallie felt her stomach sink. “I was just wanting to wish you guys good luck,” she said. “Who are you?” Jaxon asked. “My name is Chastity Vega,” she said, cutting a glance to Hallie. India noticed. “Well, I’ll be in the audience watching you guys. Break a leg.” Chastity turned around and left the green room. India started after her. “I have to use the rest room,” India said. India followed Chastity into the lobby. “Vega!” Chastity turned around. “May I help you.” “Hallie Grace. She knows you. I can tell. All of us are wondering what your angle is and I’m willing to bet it has something to do with Hallie. Now tell me.” “I’m from Holy Name of the Mother Academy. It’s an all girl’s Catholic School. We just started our own Glee Club this year. We’re here checking out the competition and I noticed that Hallie Grace was with New Directions.” “And what interest is she of yours?” “None really,” Chastity answered. “We at the school no longer have anything to do with her since she turned her back on the school and left.” “What do you mean by that?” “Surely you know why. Because she got knocked up after attending that night of debauchery. We all thought it was a travesty but she would never listen to us. So after she had the twins, she upped and left a few months later. Turned her back on God, the school, and all of us.” India’s mouth dropped open. “You mean Hallie has children?” “Yes. Twins. Didn’t you know that?” “No,” India answered. “She’s never told us.” “Figures that she would lie to everyone.” “I have to go,” India said as she turned around and walked back to the green room, a big, mischievous smile on her face. “Everyone, you gotta get down to the stage,” Kurt said. “We’ll all be out in the audience.” India passed Hallie, who started toward the lobby. “Where are you going?” Kurt asked. “Curtain call is in three minutes!” “I’ll be right back,” Hallie replied. Hallie quickly approached Chastity, who was on her way out of the lobby to go find a seat. “What are you doing here?” Hallie demanded. “Well, Holy Name of the Mother Academy has a Glee Club now. We’re in our first year. We were here to scope out the competition, and lo and behold, what I found," Chastity said. “You tell anyone and I swear to God--” “Didn’t you kind of give up on God when you did what you did and left our school?” Chastity asked, crossing her arms. “No! I didn’t! I left that school to get away from the likes of you and your little clique that made it their mission to make my life a living hell.” “You were impure.” “And you are a royal bitch,” Hallie replied. Chastity scowled at Hallie. “You should really watch what you say. God doesn‘t like when you cuss and frankly, neither do I.” Hallie exhaled loudly as Chastity turned around and walked back toward the exit. “Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for McKinley High’s New Directions,” the announcer said. Hallie recognized that as her cue to book it to the stage as quickly as possible. No sooner than she got there and got into position, the curtain raised, revealing the girls of New Directions. They were all dressed in black leggings, white skirts, white t-shirts, and black mid-length vests. The music began to play as Honey took her place in the middle of the stage, the microphone stand in front of her. She smiled as Rachel and Finn waved at her. “I am unwritten,” Honey sang. “Can't read my mind, I'm undefined. I'm just beginning. The pen's in my hand, ending unplanned.” Breezy walked up to the microphone stand beside Honey. “Staring at the blank page before you,” she sang. “Open up the dirty window. Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find.” Hallie walked to the microphone stand on the other side of Honey. “Reaching for something in the distance,” Hallie sang. “So close you can almost taste it. Release your inhibitions.” “Feel the rain on your skin,” the girls sang. “No one else can feel it for you. Only you can let it in. No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips. Drench yourself in words unspoken. Live your life with arms wide open. Today is where your book begins. The rest is still unwritten.” Nicole walked to the microphone on the other side of Breezy. "I break tradition,” Nicole sang. “Sometimes my tries, are outside the lines. We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way.” Rose walked to the microphone on the other side of Hallie. “Starring at the blank page before you,”''she sang. ''“Open up your dirty window. Let the sun illuminate the words that you cannot find.” India took her place at the very last microphone, on the other side of Nicole. “Reaching for something in the distance,” India sang. “So close you can almost taste it. Release your inhibitions.” “Feel the rain on your skin. No one else can feel it for you. Only you can let it in. No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips. Drench yourself in words unspoken. Live your life with arms wide open. Today is where your book begins. The rest is still unwritten.” “Starring at the blank page before you,” Honey and Hallie sang. “''Open up the dirty window. Let the sun illuminate the words that you cannot find.”'' “Reaching for something in the distance,'”'''Nicole and Rose sang. ''“So close you can almost taste it. Release your inhibitions.” “Feel the rain on your skin. No one else can feel it for you. Only you can let it in. No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips. Drench yourself in words unspoken. Live your life with arms wide open. Today is where your book begins. The rest is still unwritten. Oh, Feel the rain on your skin. No one else can feel it for you. Only you can let it in. No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips. Drench yourself in words unspoken. Live your life with arms wide open. Today is where your book begins. The rest is still unwritten.” “Ladies and gentlemen,” Honey said. “We are The New Directions!” The guys all marched on stage to join the girls, dressed in black jeans, white t-shirts, and full length black vests to match the girls. The music for “Right Now (Taste The Victory)” began as the boys took their positions. Bella, Breezy, Lucas, James, and Honey took microphones off the stands. Jaxon and John moved the other two microphone stands to the back of the stage. Jaxon, Nicole, Rose, and Hallie huddled around one. John, Evan, Kevin, and India huddled around the second. "Woah, oh oh,”''New Directions sang. ''"No, Nothing will stop it. You can waste your time,” Bella sang. “Yeah you feel desire. You made up your mind,” Breezy sang. “Feel it, taste the victory,” Lucas sang.'' “Feel it, burning. Burning inside of me.”'' “Right now, hey!” New Directions sang. “I will be your champion. This is where we belong. Making it happen, now, hey! Nothing will stop us. Won't pull us under. It's gonna start right now.” “There is no end to this, no. As far as I can see,” James sang. “And we will not falter,” Honey sang. “Yeah, we can share the dream.” “Feel it, taste the victory. Feel it, burning. Burning inside of me,”''Bella sang. ''“Right now, hey! I will be your champion. This is where we belong. Making it happen, now, hey! Nothing will stop us. Won't pull us under. It's gonna start right now.” “Here we go,” James sang. “Who, who said that?” New Directions sang. “Here we go,” Breezy sang. “Who, who said that?” “Here we go,”''Lucas sang. “Who, who said that?” ''“Right now, hey! I will be your champion. This is where we belong. Making it happen, now, hey! Nothing will stop us. Won't pull us under. It's gonna start right now. Right now, hey! I will be your champion. This is where we belong. Making it happen, now, hey! Nothing will stop us. Won't pull us under. It's gonna start, it’s gonna start…” “Right now!”''Honey sang. The entire audience stood up and applauded with the exception of Chastity, who sat in her seat, both intimidated by the performance and still angry at Hallie. Hallie tried not to notice her. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The next day, in Glee Club, there was a mini reunion in the choir room as Rachel, Finn, Brittany, Santana, Artie, Kurt, and Blaine joined the current New Directions. Will looked around the room, overcome with nostalgia. “You guys were amazing last night. I felt that you guys really felt every word you sang. I’m confident you guys feel like you’re gonna win at Sectionals. Which, by the way, in this envelope, I have our competition for Sectionals! Are you guys excited?” “Yes!” Everyone exclaimed, the former members as well. “Looks like another battle of the sexes, guys. First off, our friends at the all boys boarding school, Dalton, The Warblers!” Blaine raised an eyebrow as he joined in on the clapping. “And last but not least, the all girls Catholic school, Holy Name of the Mother Academy’s Holy Rollers!” Everyone cheered except Hallie, who looked uncomfortable. “Yay, more Chastity,” she said under her breath. "Now, we’re gonna have to work really hard. Harder than before. But I have faith in you guys.” “Mr. Schue.” Jaxon said. “I had the club work out together a number to show you that we definitely have the confidence going into Sectionals. I was wondering if you could meet us down in the auditorium after school today?” Will nodded. “I’d be honored, Jaxon. I wouldn’t miss it.” __________________________________________________________________________________________ Hallie shut her locker and started toward the auditorium. “Think you should still be in the celibacy club, stretch marks?” A girl asked with a laugh. Hallie felt her stomach knot up. She was gonna be sick. How did they know? “After having two kids, sex with you would be like kicking a football through a field goal, right?” Azimio said. Two passing girls looked at Hallie and turned their noses up. “India was right. She is a complete slut.” Furious, Hallie approached India full speed. She grabbed her, whipped her around, and pinned her against the wall. India was taken by surprise. “How dare you! You had no right whatsoever to do what you did!” India smiled. “You lied to everyone. Someone had to expose you for what you were doing. It’s not right to lie to your friends, the Glee Club, or your teachers. You think you’re so perfect, but you‘re just a little liar.” “I’m not the one with the over-inflated idea of herself.” “You’re only jealous, Hallie. Jealous because you’ll never be as popular as me if everyone knows the truth that you’re a teen mother.” “It has nothing to do with jealousy! You have no idea what I went through at my old school! I don’t want to have to put up with that again! It was not your right to tell!” “It’s too late now,” India said. Jaxon appeared and pulled Hallie away from India. “Come on, Hallie.” “Both of you leave India alone,” Evan said, stepping between Jaxon and Hallie and India. “I know what you’re doing, Evan,” Jaxon said. “You’re supporting India in all this because you think you will hurt me and get me back if you mess with my friends. But I’m not gonna let that happen. You need to just back off, Evan. I never liked you. Get over it.” “I love India. She’s my girlfriend. It has nothing to do with you or the trash you associate with and call your friends.” “You’re going way too far, Evan.” “We’ll see,” Evan said as he took India’s hand. “You just made a major enemy.” “Bring it,” Jaxon said. “Oh, and don’t expect us to help you perform your stupid number in the auditorium.” Evan lead India down the hall as Hallie collapsed into Jaxon’s arms, crying. Jaxon patted her back as he glared at Evan and India. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Jaxon, Miles, and James stood front and center of the stage, the rest of New Directions, minus Evan and India, stood in the back on a platform of steps. The entire group was dressed in black, Adam Lambert inspired leather with silver chains and studs. They all wore glam make-up, even the guys. It was evident that Jaxon put the number together. As the curtain opened, Jaxon could see Evan and India sitting in the seats of the auditorium. He turned his attention away from them. As the music started, Will smiled his approval of the message Jaxon was setting out to prove with this number. That no matter what, New Directions would win at Sectionals against The Warblers and The Holy Rollers. ''“We are the sure fire winners, winners, winners, winners,” New Directions sang. “We're coming up like killing machines,” Jaxon sang. “Our big gun's gonna shatter your scene. It's pandemonium on the floor. 'Cause everybody wants a little more.” “They wanna ride on the rocket ship,” James sang. “Ride around the moon for a velvet kiss. 'Cause all the girls and the boys wanna know. How far this bad wild child's gonna go.” “We are the sure fire winners,”''New Directions sang. ''“Uh-oh, yeah, big time hitters. We are the sure fire winners. Uh-oh, yeah, big time hitters. Bringing the heat and the word is out. Giving you something to shout about. We are, we are, we are the sure fire winners.” “Flick the switch and the missile will fire,” Miles sang. “I'm a heat seeker when I'm full of desire. We're all drawn to the heat of the flame. ‘Cause you wanna be a star in the hall of fame.” “I was born with glitter on my face,”''Jaxon sang. ''“My baby clothes made of leather and lace. And all the girls in the club wanna know. Where did all their pretty boys go?” “We are the sure fire winners. Uh-oh, yeah, big time hitters. We are the sure fire winners. Uh-oh, yeah, big time hitters. Bringing the heat and the word is out. Giving you something to shout about. We are, we are, we are the sure fire winners.” “Ooh yeah, take a walk on the wild with me,” James sang. “Gonna take you to the top to the brink of what you believe. Never gonna stop 'til we reach the top. Never gonna stop 'til we reach the top. You'd better get out of the game it's never gonna be the same. Move over 'cause a new boy's calling it time.” “We are the sure fire winners. Uh-oh, yeah, big time hitters. We are the sure fire winners. Uh-oh, yeah, big time hitters. Bringing the heat and the word is out. Giving you something to shout about. We are, we are, we are the sure fire winners. We are the sure fire winners. Uh-oh, yeah, big time hitters. We are the sure fire winners. Uh-oh, yeah, big time hitters. Bringing the heat and the word is out. Giving you something to shout about. We are, we are, we are the sure fire winners.” “Gonna take you to the top, to the brink of what you believe, yeah,” Miles sang. “Gonna take you to the top, to the brink of what you believe. Gonna take you to the top, to the brink of what you believe.” The lights on the stage went down. India and Evan sat there silently and motionless as Will stood up and applauded. “That’s the attitude, guys! Way to go,” Will said. Category:Definitive Editions Category:Season One Episodes